


In Which An Ambiguous Proposition Is Made, and Possibly Accepted

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [43]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written 2005.





	

House didn’t bother to get up when Wilson let himself in. “Last I checked, you were still married.”

Wilson drew in a deep breath. “There never was a Julie.”

House was nonplussed at this revelation. “I was wondering when you’d confess.” He continued while Wilson stared. “I suppose I should be flattered by your devotion.”

“I know.” Wilson sighed. “You’re not interested in people, sex is more or less out of the question, and you don’t swing that way.”

“But,” House began, and smirked when he gained Wilson’s full attention. “But, who else would be willing to write my scrips?”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Even with one viewing of _House, M.D._ , I was picking up on the (mostly likely intentional) Wilson/House vibes. The series itself seems to be heading towards House/Cameron, but that’s what fanfic is for, right?


End file.
